my_little_pony_friendship_is_magic_rakoon1fandomcom-20200214-history
Rainbow Dash (O
Note: Rainbow Dash's story in the Order and Chaos Saga doesn't follow the main plot of Season 4, Season 5, Season 6 and Season 7 of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Rainbow Dash is a female pegasus. She maintains the weather and clears the skies in Ponyville. As a huge fan of the Wonderbolts, she dreams of one day joining their elite flying group. Rainbow Dash has a pet tortoise named Tank, whom she chooses out of Fluttershy's offered animals. She represents the element of loyalty. She later marries Soarin and has a son named Gust. Personality The most notable trait of Rainbow Dash is her loyalty. She is willing to do anything for her friends or to protect them. She is even willing to drop her dreams to save them or help them. She is also very competitive, much like Applejack. In fact, the two are always competing with each other to see who is the best. Rainbow Dash displays confidence in herself and her physical abilities in multiple times, however, her self-confidence can sometimes get over her head, what leads her to brag about herself. This clearly annoys her friends in some occasions. She is also brash, as she tends to making fun of others when they are in situations she think is hilarious or uncool. Another of her traits it's her mischievousness. She enjoys prank her friends, sometimes with Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash discovers her love of reading with the Daring Do books. At first, she though reading was to "egg-heads" like Twilight, but when she started reading her first Daring Do book, she becames an avid fan. Skills Rainbow Dash is very skilled in flying. In fact, she is considered as being the best flyer in all Equestria. This fact also leads her to be very athletic in other physical activities. If she flies in a certain speed, she can create an aerobatic maneuver called "sonic rainboom" which is characterized by a vibrantly-colored ring that expands from the point of the sonic rainboom's occurrence accompanied by a shockwave and a rainbow wake trailing behind it. To defeat the Sirens, Twilight and her friends received from Melody a power that was activated by their best potential. Relationships Family Rainbow Blitz He is Rainbow Dash's father and the two seem to have a close father-daughter relationship, as it was him who trained Rainbow Dash. Gust He is Rainbow Dash's son with Soarin. She loves him very much and has a great pride on him, as he has the potential to be a great flier like her and Soarin. Love Interests Thunderlane Thunderlane was Rainbow Dash's pair in the Autumn Equinox Ball, but it's unknown what kind of relationship they had. It's revealed they are just friends. Soarin Rainbow Dash always had a crush on Soarin and he eventually developed also a crush on her. She is asked by him to go on a date with him, what she accepts. It seems they are on a relationship. They eventually get marry and have a son name Gust. Family Description in the Saga Twilight and Blue Sword When Twilight receives Cadance's invitation to take some vacations in the Crystal Empire, Twilight invites Applejack to go with her, but she refuses, as she had to prepare everything for the rain that was coming. After some days, she, along with Spike, Applejack and Fluttershy, goes to the Crystal Empire, where she finds out that Twilight is in love with Blue Swords and, along with the others, encourages her to confess what she feels about him. She also goes to the masked ball in the Crystal Empire to celebrate Shining and Cadance's first marriage anniversary, going disguised as a griffin. Rainbow Dash also becomes excited when she and the others discover that Twilight slept with Blue. Also, after Shining had discovered Twilight and Blue were dating, she and the others write a letter to Blue to ask him for help because Twilight was depressed for her fight with Shining. Bloom's New Life While Twilight is touring Cherry around Ponyville, Rainbow Dash arrives to ask Twilight if the new book of Daring Do had already arrived, meeting then Cherry Blossom. After Twilight said yes, Rainbow Dash impatiently goes to her library, what makes Twilight let Cherry alone for some moments, while she goes after her. Rainbow Dash then discover Bloom is from another dimention, after hearing her conversation with the Lord of Order. She then promises her to keep her secret until she is prepare to reveal it. Rainbow Dash helps Cherry in trying to return to her home world by using her element. Apple Wedding In "Sky's Arrival", after knowing Sky is in Equestria, Rainbow Dash helps her friends to do everything do save Cherry and Big Mac's relationship. Suspecting the Lord of Order maybe involved, the six use the Elements of Harmony to invoke him. The Lord of Order denies being involved and quickly realize that had his brother's hand. He says to the mares the can't do anything, but they can, using the Elements of Harmony to retrieve Sky to the Order side, so he can return him to his world. In "Unexpected Reunion", Cherry finally reunites, to her shock, with Sky. Having running from him, she goes to the library and tells to her friends that Sky is in Ponyville and Cherry realizes that they already knew, something that upset her, but she calmed down once they say to her they will help her. In "Easy", Rainbow Dash starts her mission to make Sky's loyaty appear. During Pinkie Pie's party for Sky, Rainbow Dash tries to make Sky miss his family and his friends. It seems she was succeeding, however the darkness inside Sky was to strong and made him explode, yelling to the mares he didn't need their help. In "The Gifts of Harmony", Rainbow Dash and her friends invoke the Lord of Order again and he tells them about the power inside of each element. He says to Rainbow Dash her element had the power to let her have access to anypony memory, something Rainbow is not very thrilled with. Being the last to use her gift in Sky, Rainbow becomes very surprised by seeing Sky laughing with Pinkie Pie. She then uses her gift to access Sky's memories and make him remember every happy memory he had lived with his family and friend and, even with the Lord of Chaos' interference, she is able to make him find his loyalty. In "Apple Wedding", Rainbow Dash meets Cherry's family and friends, where she starts a very good friendship with Aisha, due to their similar personalities and their love for races. “The Revenge of Dark Hole” special chapter from Twilight and Blue Sword Rainbow Dash performs a sonic rainboom to the wedding and is also one of Twilight's bridesmaids. The Light Kingdom Rainbow Dash and the others are reunited with Twilight and Blue when they return to Ponyville. She also meets Heartbeat, but knowing her as Blue's "cousin", as he and Twilight were told by Princess Celestia to keep her true identity in secret. However, she ends up discovering who Heartbeat really was after she had lost the control over her powers. After Twilight had discovered where Heartbeat's star seed is, Rainbow Dash and the others go along to the Oasis of the Heart to help retrieve the red star seed. After recovering her star seed, Heartbeat give them the locations of the other star seeds and, for not waste time, they decided to split up and so Rainbow Dash and Applejack go after the purple star seed. In order to find Purple Smoke's star seed, Rainbow Dash and Applejack adventure themselves in Hayseed Swamps, where they meet with Discord who tells them where the star seed is. When they approach it, the star seed's defenses make Applejack and Rainbow Dash's talents against them, making the pegasus be attacked by the sludge, as her flying abilities were her talent. However, Applejack is able to use this defense to get the star seed. Unfortunately, the dark ponies are able to get it, but when they prepare to finish Applejack and Rainbow Dash, they are rescued by Discord. With four of the six star seeds, all the group, along with Heartbeat, go to the Light Kingdom to protect the Jewel of Life, one of the pieces to the restore of the kingdom and to try to release Heartbeat’s brothers and sisters whose star seeds were with them. While in the Great Hall, the Lord of Chaos appears, along with Fire Punch, and after getting the other star seeds from Heartbeat, he turns Rainbow Dash and the others into their dark selves. Rainbow Dash is turned back after Twilight defeat the Lord of Chaos. She then witness how the Light Kingdom awakens from its stone sleep. The Taking of Tartarus Rainbow Dash, along with the others, attends the Grand Galloping Gala in "The Power of the Key of Tartarus". In "The Krylock's Venom", she helps in containing and saving ponies who were mutated by Krylock's venon that there were in Pinkie Pie's cupcakes. In "The Predators of the Night", she helps fighting agains Shadow Claw and his pack of pony-wolfs. In "Entering in Heartbeat's Dreams", she and her friends go to the Light Kingdom to celebrate the Recovery Day. When Oogie Boogie traps Heartbeat in a great nightmare, Rainbow Dash and her friends try to retain calm in the celebration, while Luna and Blue go save Heartbeat and Twilight and the Generals go stabilize the Diamond Heart. In "The Revenge of the Trix", she whiteness how Cherry Blossom is kidnaped by her old foes in her home world. In "The Return of the Sirens", it's revealed Rainbow Dash formed a band and invited her friends to join in. She plays the guitar and is the lead singer and song writer. During the chapter where they have to deal with the Sirens, she is seen frequently arguing with her friends due to her belief she is the most important member of the band and not wanting to share the spotlight with them and also unwilling to use Fluttershy's songs. When they are trapped under the stage by Trixie and her band, she and her friends bring all of this to the great arguing, until Twilight stops all of them and remind them creating disharmony in the group was always the Dazzlings' plan and Rainbow Dash ends up making peace with her friends and together, with Melody's help, they are able to defeat the Sirens. In "Arbor, the King of Trees", Rainbow Dash struggle to keep Arbor's plans from invading Ponyville, along with the others and then with Twilight, Blue and Discord. When Heartbeat appears to get help, since the other Generals were captured by Arbor, she and her friends go face Arbor and try to use the Elements of Harmony on him, but he is able to trap them with his roots. Fortunately, Leaf Mane appears and is able to convince Arbor to stop what he was doing, showing him that plants and animals can live in harmony. But Kitsune appears and is able to destroy Leaf Mane's matrix, weakening her even more and also weakening Arbor. But Shadow Claw appears and defeat him. Arbor, in order to save the power of the matrix, asks the bearers of the Elements of Harmony to transfer the matrix's power to him, so he can turn into the new matrix of Nature. They do it and save the power of the matrix. In "A Queen a Little Off", Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy are captured by Fire Punch and used by the Queen of Hearts to stop Purple Smoke from removing her heart and to allow her to get his. They are freed and taken by Golden Paladin and Twilight to the Light Kingdom, where they go then back to Ponyville. In "The Prison-Book", Rainbow Dasg is seen fighting Chrysalis with her friends, including Twilight, and using the Elements of Harmony to defeat her. In "Cold Loneliness", Rainbow Dash is helping preparing Star's first birthday party. She becomes very preoccupied with her friends after knowing what is happening in Equestria with the arrival of the Snow Queen. In "The Seventh General of the Light Kingdom", Rainbow Dash continues in the Light Kingdom when Perfect Scales starts to get all the special lights. Rainbow Dash, along with the others, goes with Twilight, Star Knight and Heartbeat to the Diamond Domain to hide from Scale. When Scale appears, he puts Rainbow Dash and the others out of game by binding them to a diamond with vines and then putting them asleep. In "Epilogue - Heartbeat's Special Gift", Rainbow Dash attends Star Knight's birthday party. Fluttershy and Thunder Night In "The Most Happiest Moment of a Mare", Rainbow Dash attends Fluttershy and Thunder Night's wedding, serving as Fluttershy's best mare. In "The Birth", Rainbow Dash goes inform Thunder Night about the fact Fluttershy is in labor. Finding True Talents In "Racing for the Mark", Rainbow Dash announces to the school foals that she is organizing a race at the Great Ponyville Fair to the young pegasi, in a way to compensate for the fair of the last year and to make them create new friendships with the other racers. When the time of the race arrives and she doesn't see Scootaloo at the starting line, she gets worried, but when she arrives, Rainbow gets relieved. She becomes very happy when Scootaloo wins and gets her Cutie Mark. Finding True Love In "A Date Between Wonderbolts", Rainbow Dash is able to become an oficial Wonderbolt. After that, Soarin asks her to go on a date with him, what she nervously accepts. Back to Ponyville, she tells to her friends about the date and Rarity helps her to prepare herself for the date. However, her father arrives to congratulate her and, when he knows about the date, she tells him Soarin maybe the right stallion for her. When Soarin comes to take her, Rainbow Dash gets to know that her father trained Soarin and so he accepts the relationship between Rainbow and Soarin and they go to their date. In "Spike... the Pony?", she attends Rarity and Shadow Claw's wedding with Soarin. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox In "Gloomy News", it's revealed that she got married with Soarin and that they had a son together, Gust. She then goes visit Twilight with her son and Twilight confess to her and the others about her worries about her son. She is also present when Celestia tells the news about Chrysalis' eggs and Medusa. In "An Holiday in Ponyville", it's revealed she and Soarin had a show in Las Pegasus with the Wonderbolts when Twilight and her family arrive to Ponyville to spend the holidays, being that the reaseon why they didn't go the party Pinkie Pie organized to welcome the royal family. At the Heart's Warming Eve, she and her family come to watch the pangeant of Ponyville. In "The Demon Fox's Cloat", she attends Star's birthday party, but is put asleep by Leaf Mane's sleeping spores. In “The Dark Song of Adagio Dazzle”, it’s revealed that Rainbow Dash and Soarin created an academy to young pegasi in order to improve their flying skills and find young promises to the Wonderbolts. Rainbow and Soarin also goes to watch the tryouts for the Three Great Fairies Preparatory Academy flying derby main team. In “The Capture of Five-Tails”, Rainbow Dash and Soarin meet Twilight and Blue, where they discuss about the race. Later she gives some last-minute advice to her team before the race. Rainbow becomes a little disappointed for her team losing, but feels honored for giving the trophy to the winning team. In “Assault on the Light Kingdom”, Rainbow Dash is with the other mares, talking, and gets to know that Shining and Cadance are expecting a new baby when the General of Chaos invades the Light Kingdom with his dark ponies. She fights the dark ponies with Soarin, where, in “Twilight’s Determination”, the two spars with two dark ponies with undulated eyes, before being saved by Moonlight who uses her supersonic scream against the gytrash that one of the dark ponies uses against the pegasi couple. In “Star Knight VS General of Chaos”, she survives the destruction of the citadel of the Light Kingdom with Soarin, reuniting with Shining. Later, after being convinced by his sister to not interfere in the battle between Star and the General of Chaos, Shining asks Rainbow and Soarin to find the others and tell them that. In “The Rage That Consumes the Heart”, Shining sends Rainbow and Soarin to go tell the others to evacuate due to Star’s transformation in Nine-Tails and to tell Thunder Night what happened to his daughter. In “The Lord of Order’s Motivation”, she witness Gleaming treating Moonlight and then welcomes Star after his victory over the General of Chaos, celebrating it. In “The Regent’s Decision”, Spitfire sends Rainbow and Soarin watch over Canterlot and Ponyville in the sky for the eventuality of Featherwing attack. In "The War Begins", Rainbow Dash is appointed to the Fifth Unit, that is led by Gael. In "The Secret of the Reincarnation Curse", Gael sends her, along with Soarin, to backup Obsidan Blade's unit. In "The Bloody Swordsponies", Rainbow Dash fights against Petal Sprout's clones. She is able to recognize the changelings' wing sound. In "The Medical Unit in Danger", once night falls, Rainbow Dash has a wing a little dislocated causing her pain but is too stubborn to get medical attention, opting instead to remain in watching duty. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Dark Beings Category:Wonderbolts